Rivalry of Love
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: As Ash arrives home back in Pallet he's soon surprised to see an old friend, but the reunion is cut short when's she gets captured, now he's on a mission to save her, along with his rival Gary. He learns some surprising things along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Rivalry Of Love **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon **

**Chapter 1**

Ash Ketchum stood before the very sight of his home town, he'd just finished traveling in the region known as Unova a few days ago. The pokemon trainer turned to his very first Pokemon who was perched on his shoulders, "well, Pikachu we're home. I can't wait to see mum and the other Pokemon, she doesn't know we're here so won't she be surprised?!" Ash grinned in excitment.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried and returned the excitement.

Ash turned away from the beautiful sight of his home town and made his way down the hill, while running along side Pikachu. He saw his mum outside in the garden with her Mr. Mime, watering flowers her head was down so she didn't see him coming. "Hey, Mum!" He called.

Delia looked up from her flowers "huh, Mr. Mime did you just hear Ash there?"

"Mr. Mime!" The psychic pokemon nodded and pointed in the direction of where Ash was coming from, Delia gasped in shock.

"Ash!" She beamed with delight.

Ash was greeted with a bear hug as soon as he entered the garden, "oh, Ash honey it's so great to see you again, you should really tell me when you're coming so I can prepare something for you!"

Ash rubbed his head "heh, well I kinda wanted my return home to be a surprise."

Delia smiled and nodded "well, it's great to see you, and you too Pikachu!" Delia had picked up Pikachu and cuddled him.

"Chaaa," Pikachu replied.

"Ash honey if you give me a few minutes I can prepare some lunch?!" Delia offered.

Ash lit up at that idea "sure mum, I'll go and see professor Oak and my other Pokemon, ya coming Pikachu?!"

Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder, "Pikachu!"

With that said Ash made his way to lab and knocked on the door and was greeted by none other than Tracey who was surprised to see him back. "Ash, wow you're back it's great to see you come on in!"

"It's great to see you too Tracey how is everybody?!"

"They're doing great, I'll see if the professor's around, HEY PROFESSOR OAK!" Tracey yelled around the lab hoping to get the professor's attention.

"Hey's what with all the yelling?!" Came a familiar voice.

Ash was surprised to see this person, "Gary?!"

"Well, well if ain't Ashy boy?!" Gary chuckled as he walked in.

Ash frowned "hey Gary thought you weren't going to call me that since we're actually friends now?!"

Gary shrugged with a chuckle "heh yeaaah, it always get ya riled up, it's good for a laugh!"

Ash huffed, "well, anyway how are you?!"

"Meh I've been good, been studying with my gramps!" Gary replied with a shrug.

As if on cue professor Oak had walked in along with one of Ash's old friends, Ash's eyes went wide in surprise, "Misty?!"

Misty was also surprised to see the Pokemon trainer back, "A-Ash I didn't know you were coming home."

Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms and she cuddled him, "hey Pikachu I'm so happy to see you again!"

Pikachu nuzzled against her "chaaa!"

"So Ash how was Unova?!" Asked the professor.

"Aw it was great professor me and Pikachu met so many new Pokemon and people!" Ash replied enthusiastly.

"Glad to here that Ash, I look forward to meeting your new pokemon!"

"Professor would it be alright if I went out and looked at the water Pokemon?" Misty asked as Pikachu jumped on her shoulder.

"Of course Misty, I'm sure they'd be happy to see you again!" agreed the professor.

Misty nodded and ran out to the back along with pikachu, Ash smiled as he watched the two leave, Gary nudge his side "bet your happy to see your girlfriend again, eh Ash?!"

Ash blushed "she's not my girlfriend Gary!"

The professor had left by this point "sure she's not," Gary said sarcastically.

Tracey sweat dropped shook his head and placed his arms in between the two "now let's not fight why don't we go and see your Pokemon Ash?!"

Ash paused his glaring and blushing and he nodded, "yeah that's a great idea Tracey!"

They walked out the back and Ash released all of his Pokemon and got reacquainted with his other Pokemon, his Bayleaf couldn't stop nuzzling him since she was so happy to see him.

Ash laughed "it's great to see you to Bayleaf!"

"Bay, Bay!" replied the grass Pokemon.

Meanwhile in the tree's surrounding the lab team rocket spied on Ash and the others through binoculars, "ooo look at all the twerps Pokemon, just imagine if we caught them all!" Said James.

"Yeah we'd sure get a big raise from the boss!" added Meowth he paused for a moment look to his right where he spotted a man that looked rather mean "heh, who is that?!" Meowth questioned.

The question caused Jessie and James to turn to Meowth and they both saw him, James gasped "he looks familier."

Jessie nodded "you know something he does look familer, were have I seen him before?!"

James gasped again, "I've got it, he used to be in team rocket now he's a notouris pokemon hunter!"

They watched the man as he brought out a devce he seemed to point it at Misty, "hmno you may have gotten away last time but this time will be different!" He muttered.

Misty had bent down to see all the water Pokemon who were all happy to see her, "hey guys how is everybody?!" She smiled.

They all shouted their respective names.

Ash approached the gym leader as she stood up again, "hey Misty how come your here at professor Oaks, And not at the gym?!"

Misty sighed "um well it's kinda a long story, plus I always come over now and again to see the water pokemon!" She explained.

Pikachu was standing next to Misty as she talked with Ash, when something caught his attention, his ears perked up and sparks of electricity came out of his red cheeks and he stood in an attack mode, he looked towards the bushes of where team rocket were.

"Chuuuuuu!"

The Pallet town trainer noticed his Pokemon's stance "hey Pikachu what's up buddy?!"

Pikachu nodded and gestured towards the bushes, "is there something in there?!"

A net suddenly flew out towards which was aiming straight for Misty, Ash gasped and pushed the gym out of the way in time. "Misty!"

"Whoa!" She cried.

"where'd that come from?!" Ash growled, "hm, something tells that I may already know?!"

"we'll be happy to tell you twerp that's it's not us this time!" Screamed Jessie.

"Huh?!" Ash replied.

Misty was back on her feet "I think I know!"

Theban who was in the bushes came out and approached the two trainers, he wore a cape and looked pretty evil, "Hehe thought you could get away huh Misty!"

Misty panicked, "you!"

Ash was confused as he didn't know who he was, "whose he?!"

At this point Gary appeared "oh no its him again"

"Your coming with me this time missy!" He said in a deep voice, he pointed a gun looking which sprayed some kind of powder that looked like sleep powder. They all inhaled it apart from the hunter and they fainted, the hunter smirked "perfect!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rivalry Of Love**

**Chapter 2 **

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"Ash, wake up Ash!"

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see Gary and Tracey towering over him, "huh, wha...what happened?!" Ash asked as sat up while rubbing his head, he closed his eyes then opened them again to regain his vision.

"We don't know, we were just standing talking when all of a sudden this net and smoke appeared, and then I guess we fainted," Tracey explained with a confused expression.

Ash growled, "I won't be surprised if team rocket were the cause of this!"

Tracey's eyes widened "those guys still follow you?!"

Ash sighed "yeah, they just don't get the message, that there never gonna get my Pikachu!" He gasped and looked around to make sure his first Pokémon was alright, "uh h-hey Pikachu where are ya buddy?!"

"Pika, Pikachu!"

The yellow Pokémon came running to him in a frantic way, Ash raised his eyes "what's up?!"

"Pikachupi!"

Ash gasped again, "Misty, where is she!?"

Pikachu give him a sad face, "chuuuu!"

Gary sighed "I think, I know."

Ash turned to him, "you do?"

Gary nodded and "ya see Ash, there was another reason why Misty was at my gramps lab, it happened a couple of days ago, I was heading back to see my gramps and Misty was heading to see your mom, when I saw her she looked as if she was running away from something I soon saw that it was a hounddoom. Misty had already been hurt and she wasn't running very fast. She got to a dead-end in the forest and that's when I managed to catch up and help her out, when that hunter showed up. I think that hunter's dead set on getting revenge for something, but Misty hasn't told me what it is!" Explained Gary.

Ash frowned "so he just wants to hurt Misty?!"

"Well I think so!" Replied Gary.

"We gotta find her!" Ash said determined.

"How we gonna find her? She could be anywhere by now!" Gary asked.

"Leave that to me!" Exclaimed Tracey.

The two looked at him confusedly, "yeah how ya gonna do that Tracey?!" Asked Ash.

"With my marill of course, marill has very good hearing so maybe it'll be able here Misty!" Tracey explained as he let the water Pokémon.

"Marill, mar!" exclaimed the Pokémon as it emerged from the poke ball.

"Okay marill, we need you to listen very carefully for any signs of Misty being near by?!" Tracey asked and marill nooded ad began to listen.

The three and Pikachu watched closely as marill listened out for any signs, marill opened his eyes and pointed in the direction of the bushes and tree's of where team rocket were hiding. Ash nodded "come on Pikachu let's go, thanks marill!" Ash yelled and ran towards the tree's only to discover an out cold team rocket.

"It's team rocket!" Stated Ash.

"Uhhhhhh!"

The three woke up "ugh, my head, heh! Hey you's guys wake up it's the twerps!" Meowth yelled in a panic he woke up first and started to wake the other two. He scratched their faces and they jumped up and held their faces.

"Meowth, what have I told you about waking me up that way!" Jessie screamed she stopped when she noticed Ash.

"Hey team rocket you guys don't know what happened to Misty do ya?!" Ash asked.

"The red-head? I don't know James what about you?!" Jessie asked turning to her blue haired partner.

"Well I seem to recall seeing that hunter carrying her before we passed out!" James explained.

Ash growled "he took her, but why?"

"Pika, pika!" Cried the yellow mouse as he looked at the ground.

"Huh, what is it Pikachu?!"

Ash saw what Pikachu was pointing at "hey, that's tire tracks, come on Pikachu let's follow them!" Pikachu nodded and Ash and his first Pokémon.

Gary followed behind him, "huh, Gary what are you doing?!" Ash questioned since Gary wasn't really friends with Misty.

"I have to help save Misty!" Gary said looking determined.

Ash raised his eyes but he shrugged "well okay, let's follow those tracks!"

.

Misty woke with a start, she could feel that her hands were bound together with some rope and it would take her a while to untangle them. "Ugh, my head, oh great here I am trapped here without any pokemon!" Misty sighed in frustration, she'd left her pokemon at the gym cause her sister Daisy was trying to train in becoming a better pokemon trainer. Misty was all for that idea cause if Daisy became a better trainer then that meant that she could travel again and hopefully with Ash.

Misty sighed again, "oh Ash, where are you? I hope your alright," She muttered quietly.

The van she was in had come to a complete stop and someone seemed to come round to the back of the van. The door opened and Misty had to close her eyes since she'd been in darkness in the back of the van. "Hehehe, well, well we're finally awake? It was such a surprise to see you again, the one who destroyed my plans!"

Misty growled "WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO WITH ME?!"

He laughed as he pet his loyal Pokémon hounddoom who stood beside him, "hehehe, you'll see soon enough!"

He pulled her out the van and Misty and flung her down on the ground she saw that there was many cages with pokemon inside them. She gasped at how sad they looked. "Oh, those poor Pokémon how could you do such a thing?!"

He smirked, "it's pretty easy when you have all the right equipment, you can catch as many Pokémon as you want, then sell them off to the highest bidder!"

Misty growled again "Pokémon aren't meant to be used like that!"

The gym leader looked around and saw that there was a little house but it looked more like a hut and they are surrounded by lot of tree's. The hunter tied Misty to a pole, "don't even think about escaping!" He warned.

Misty glared at him as he walked off and into the hut, he came back out holding a picture. He took his hood off so Misty could properly see him, He was a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes, he had a scare on his cheek. He wore a cape with a hood and typical hunting gear.

He grinned and came down to her level, "remember this?!"

Misty gasped it was a picture of her and a Pokémon she knew all to well, "suicune!"


End file.
